This is the road to ruin And we're starting at the end
by defender of the faith 115
Summary: how did i get in this mess me the son of Patrick stump in the end of the world season 4 episode 1 bethxoc (Zach doesn't appear)
1. oc

name; Gabriel Jonathan Marcus stump

Nickname John, Gabe

Age 18

Date of birth 02/11/94

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian

Weapon of choice: M1911 pistol, FN SCAR Dragunov sniper rifle

Resident Georgia

Occupation student

Education: collage student

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'2

Weight:. 100

Hair: blond

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: Muscular

Style: rock star

Clothing: fedora black jacket black boots black pants, shirt

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: if treated will kill if not clam

Likes: rocking out with his father

Dislikes: oatmeal

Fears: losing his father

Hobbies: youtuber

Dreams: being famous

Flaws: none

Abilities: knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: has a great sense of humor can sing great

BACK STORY: Gabriel Jonathan Marcus stump is the son of patrick stump of fall out boy his mother died went Gabe was 8 he lives with his father traveling around with fall out boy


	2. They say quitters never win

**disclaimers: i don't own the walking dead or fall out boy just my oc  
**

**bold for two things Gabriel's speaking to himself or songs by fall out boy**

* * *

Gabriel Jonathan Marcus stump's p.o.v

i walk with my M1911 pistol in my hand

**great stump just fucking great you lost your fucking father and mother some son you are your a disgrace to the name stump**

i fall to my knees and drop my pistol

**i can't keep fighting i am done i can't find my dad**

i do the thing i hate to do that makes me weak crying

**I'm not my dad I'm just a weak stupid moron  
**

i hear something and i get up

**Oh no, we won't go ****Cause we don't know when to quit**

**i can't give up i not a quitter like my dad says quitter's never win**

i grab my handgun and walk to the thing that's making the noise i look and see a redneck with a crossbow i pull my FN SCAR out and point it to to his head

**come on shoot me motherfucker make my day**

i stand with my finger on the trigger. where you heading the redneck asks anywhere i guess i say how many walkers have you killed he asks i lost count about 300 400 i say how many people he ask none i say why don't you come back with me to my camp he asks why you and your people are going to kill me i say no were good people he says i guess i have i say

**i have to be careful i don't trust this guy just yet**

i walk with the redneck to his camp i stop and feel someone knock me out.

* * *

Please review no flames thank you


	3. trust

**disclaimers: i don't own the walking dead or fall out boy or jamie n commons just my oc**

**bold for two things Gabriel's speaking to himself or songs by fall out boy or jamie n commons**

* * *

hours later

Gabriel's p.o.v

i open my eyes and i see I'm tied to a chair with a man who has a bag on his head

**I fucking knew it i can't trust anyone anymore  
**

is he in there i hear yeah kid Beth's age the redneck says get up the leader says

**i am going to fucking kill someone **

i see my weapons and i scoff

**morons left my guns on the floor  
**

I try and reach them but can't

**fuck come on reach**

the door opens and i stop and put my head down

**come on motherfuckers kill me**

this them the leader says yeah the redneck says he walks to me

**Up in the north where the cold winds blow  
Over the prairie gold  
There's a church bell screaming  
On the steeple high  
Gather ye children of men**

i won't kill you yet he says

With one hand on the trigger, one hand on the cross  
Jesus and his family are two things he's lost

**wow he won't kill me yet big shock**

March him to the scaffold and string him up on high  
The call came out from the crowd  
There's blood in their eyes and blood in their hearts  
For, the blood turning dry on his hands

who are you he asks

With one hand on the trigger, one hand on the cross  
Jesus and his family are two things he's lost

**should i tell him my name**

**Christ Oh Lord what have you done  
You wont never see heaven or kingdom come  
Christ Oh Lord what have you done  
You wont never see heaven or kingdom come**

my name is Gabriel Jonathan Marcus stump i say

**Listen to me my wayward flock  
He cried with a noose round his neck**

i'm not going to hurt you your friend he says

**I spoke to the lord on the mountain top  
His bidding was all I could do  
I spoke to the lord on the mountain top  
His bidding was all I could do**

ok why am i tied up then i ask

**i know why i'm going to fucking die**

**Christ Oh Lord your works been done  
Now show me heaven or kingdom come  
Christ Oh Lord your works been done  
Now show me heaven or kingdom come**

daryl untie him and him the leader says daryl does and i look at the man he takes the bag off his head and i'm in shock

**One hand on the trigger, one hand on the cross  
Jesus and his family are two things he's**** lost**

i am now looking at my father tears fall down my face. john my father says i hug him and he hugs me back

* * *

Please review no flames thank you


End file.
